


It's An Orgy For One

by SkyWasMadeofAmethyst



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Crush, Cunnilingus, Developing Relationship, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jacking off, Just Friends right, Love, Lust, Masturbation, Plot What Plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pure Smut, Sex, Smut, Smut and Fluff, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, fantasies, so more than friends, total smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-04 01:49:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14009550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyWasMadeofAmethyst/pseuds/SkyWasMadeofAmethyst
Summary: After Dan's date cancels his mind wonders to his cute new coworker. You're just friends though right? Friends probably don't fantasize about each other though, do they?  Dan's brain is all too happy to imagine what would happen if you were more than friends.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A request I received on Tumblr inspired by the song title Orgy for One. You can all blame the anon who requested this fic. I hope I did decently.

Dan tried not to totally deflate as he held his cell phone up to his ear and listened to her excuse as to why she was cancelling their date. He should have known she would throw some bullshit excuse at him to get out of this date.

She was trying to claim that she’d gotten roped into babysitting her little brother. It seemed she’d forgotten that she had already told him that her only brother was seventeen years old and probably far past needing a babysitter.

She was so full of shit, Dan could hear her friends chatting happily in the background and he was almost sure that he could hear the beats of nightclub music under her voice. She was ditching their dinner date to go clubbing with friends and she didn’t even have the courage to tell him so.

He tried to sound as though he didn’t totally see through her lie as he spoke up. He ignored the voice in the back of his head that told him to have some dignity and not even try to salvage this at all. “Maybe next weekend then? We could always grab some Thai next weekend.”

She let out a heavy sigh not wasting any time to turn him down. “I don’t know Dan. I have a lot going on right now….listen I’ve got to go.”

Dan bit the inside of his cheek tempted to be petty about it. He even had the perfect reply ‘Yeah to babysit your teenage brother.’

He held this reply in choosing instead not to sink down to her level. He refused to be a jerk just because she didn’t have the courage to be honest with him about the obvious fact that she just didn’t want to date him. “Yeah, sure. Okay.”

He barely had a chance to work out a goodbye before the phone clicked his would-be date happy to hang up on him. Dan let out a huff tossing his phone down on to his dresser frowning as he stared up at his reflection in the mirror.

Talk about being all dressed up with no place to go. He ran a hand through his massive mess of wiry curls his frown deepening. He would like to think he was a decent looking guy.

Sure, he had weird thumbs and he was probably way too thin which was an odd combination with his height. He had no real fashion sense; preferring comfort over the most expensive newest articles of clothing. He liked his trusty Rush t-shirts and his ripped up old blue jeans.

He usually had luck with women. They usually liked his sense of humor and his charm even if he had some nerdier tendencies. He might have been somewhat awkward when he was a younger teenager. He had been a late bloomer after all, but with age and experience had come some confidence with the opposite sex.

It clearly wasn’t enough though. His date had flaked out on him and he was left all dressed up with no place to go on a Friday night. 

The cancelled date had been a huge blow to Dan’s ego. 

He let out a huff ignoring the voice in the back of his head telling him that he hadn’t even been that into her in the first place. Sure, she was a gorgeous woman. She was stunning really. She looked like she should be modelling in her spare time. He had been the one to hit on her when he’d met her at his favorite sushi place a few weeks back. She had seemed interested at first, but the closer they came to their date the less invested she had become.

Dan had tried to ignore her clear indifference towards him. He had tried to tell himself that she had become so cold because she was just nervous about their first date, not because she just wasn’t that into him. 

Dan had tried to ignore the voice in the back of his brain insisting that she wasn’t what he really wanted. He had told himself he was foolish to not be excited about their date. She was gorgeous, any guy would be thrilled at the prospect of taking her out.

That little voice in the back of Dan’s brain was so eager to point out just why he wasn’t too disappointed in her for cancelling this date. She wasn’t the one he wanted.

He would so much rather be taking out someone else tonight.

Dan fell back on his king-sized bed an exasperated groan spilling from his lips. His mind drifted all too easily to you. It seemed as though his mind had drifted to you more often than not lately.

He would be a fool if he tried to lie and say that he wasn't ridiculously infatuated with you. He’d liked you from the second he’d met you.

You had been hired six months ago to help out around the office. Suzy had been the one to hire you. You were a friend of a friend who had been looking for a job. You were only supposed to be working at the Grump Space temporarily, but it had become clear lately that you were probably going to be there to stay.

Everyone liked you. You fit in and you worked hard.

Dan liked you. He really really really liked you. He liked talking to you, how you would wave your hands around when you talked about something you were really passionate about. He liked your smile; the way it lit up your face. He loved the warmth in your eyes when you smiled. He loved your eyes. They were so gorgeous. He could imagine that he stare into them for hours and never grow sick of them. He liked your laugh, the way your nose crinkled ever so slightly. He liked how you would softly hum to yourself as you sat at your desk lost in thought as you worked hard. He liked how you would twist the thin birthstone ring you wore on your right index finger when you were feeling nervous. He liked just being around you even if you doing nothing but sitting side by side in the breakroom eating your lunch barely saying a word to one another.

Dan had been entranced by you from the second he’d spotted you. It had been hard not to be smitten. You were pretty, big eyes and a sweet soft smile. You were elegant in the way you dressed and carried yourself. He liked the gold pendant you wore around your neck; a tiny heart locket.

He could still remember that first introduction, Suzy leading you around the office introducing you to everyone.

You had been so soft spoken, so clearly shy having to meet so many new people all at once. You were so nervous in the new environment.

Dan had quickly realized you were the introverted type. You were so reserved compared to everyone else in the office. You tended to shy back unless someone approached you.

Dan couldn’t help but to have felt proud when he’d managed to work a smile from you. He could admit he’d made it a bit of a goal of his to make you feel comfortable around the office. He had wanted to break you out of your shell.

Suzy of course had noticed the crush he had developed on you. She had been less than subtle about trying to hook Dan and you up. She was always purposely sitting Dan near you when you all went out to dinner or out bowling on weekends. When your car had started to act up needing to placed in the shop Suzy had been eager to volunteer Dan to give you a few rides home until you’d managed to secure a rental car.

Dan had tried to push back against Suzy’s attempts at playing matchmaker. He had told himself that you probably didn’t see him as being anything other than your goofy coworker.

You were just friends he’d insisted anytime Suzy or Arin or Brian tried to bring it up. Dan tried to say that he was happy to say he’d developed a friendship with you, but the voice in the back of his brain was always so quick to remind him that friendship wasn’t enough.

Dan had found himself flirting with you though he was always quick to scold himself for it. You were supposed to be his friend.

He wanted so much more than friendship. He wanted to pin you up against the wall and kiss your neck. He wanted to make you moan his name. He wanted to feel your lips against his.

He let out a huff these thoughts making Excalibur twitch.

Dan swallowed the lump in his throat hating his body for liking the thought of kissing you so much.

His brain was quick to tell him he wanted to so much more than kiss you.

He sighed ignoring the voice in the back of his head that told him to stop it before he made things awkward, his hand running underneath the hem of his t-shirt caressing his warm skin. He found himself imagining that it was your petite hand caressing him. Your hands would be so soft; your touches so delicate. You were so shy, you would probably touch him so hesitantly at first; trying to work up your confidence.

His eyes closed so easily picturing you sitting up in his bed beside him, your hand caressing his skin your soft lips pressed to his. He could picture you wearing that black sundress you wore sometimes; the one that showed off your cleavage.

He could imagine you sitting up beside him your shoes kicked to the floor the tv turned on to your favorite movie. He imagined you would be relaxing with him after a date. He would take you to that Greek place you liked. The one near the Grump Space with the Stuffed Grape Leaves you really loved; Dolma you had called it. You had taken him to lunch there a few times though he’d found himself sticking to the kabobs. You loved the baklava at the Greek place. He’d bought you a big batch of it for your birthday.

Dan imagined running his hands along your curves his hand sneaking under your dress to stroke your skin. You would feel so soft; so warm and silky. He would strip you of your clothing your cheeks flushing as he admired your nude form. Your cheeks would grow even darker as he’d whisper just how gorgeous you really were.

He ran his hand down his belly quickly unfastening his belt and jeans. He yanked his boxers down his hardened length flopping up against his belly.

He sighed blindly reaching into the drawer of his nightstand easily finding just what he was looking for. He flipped open the bottle of lube eagerly coating his hand. He clasped his hand closed warming the cool liquid.

He gasped his brow furrowing as he took his length in his hand his heart slamming in his chest. He used his other hand to run through his curls imagining it was you stroking his hair giggling as his wiry curls wrapped themselves around your fingers. He loved your laugh; it was so musical, so light and cheerful.

He began to stroke himself imagining you pressing your lips down his torso teasingly. He pictured you taking his length into your mouth. He could picture you sucking him your cheeks hallowing. You probably wouldn’t be able to take all of him, but he liked to imagine that you would try, choking yourself as you tried to deep throat him.

Dan groaned at the thought knowing he would try so hard not to thrust up against your open mouth. You were so sweet, he would be so afraid of hurting you. He would want to treat you delicately. He would want you to feel loved. He would want you to know just how much he adored you, how much he wanted to take care of you.

He could imagine pulling you up from his member his lips pressing to yours not caring that he could taste himself on your lips.

Dan would roll you over and work his way down your body. He would focus on your perfect breasts working your nipples as you writhed below him, so sensitive to his ministrations. He would pull away from your breasts working his way down your soft torso. He would run his lips along your thighs teasingly until he couldn’t resist any longer. He would eat you out so eagerly. He liked to think you would be so shy at first; he would have to encourage you to be loud. He would want to hear you moan as he tasted you.

He stroked himself faster picturing it. He would bury his face between your parted thighs. You would be so wet for him; so soaked. He tugged his curls picturing your fingers yanking his hair as he ate your pussy. You would rock against him your voice rising as your inhibitions faded.

He rocked his hips as he imagined pulling up from you not giving you a chance to recover from your orgasm as he thrust into your tight heat. He moaned picturing you shoving him over onto his back riding him your breasts bouncing as you rocked against him.

He grunted increasing the speed at which his thrusted up into his closed fist imagining it was your tight heat. You would feel so good. He could picture himself sitting up wanting to be as close as possible to you as you rode him. He would hold you tight against him his lips pressed to yours you both moaning.

He tugged his hair again imagining it was your hands tugging instead of his own. He groaned knowing he was so close. The words slipped from his lips as he thrusted faster. “Fuck..[Y/N] baby. Feels so good.”

His toes curled his back arching as his end grew closer and closer his fist moving at a rapid pace. His end coiled up in him his balls drawing close to his body as he hit his end imagining your face your name slipping from his lips as he came. “[Y/N].”

He grunted his release shooting upwards painting his belly and his chest. Dan sighed his hand dropping to his side his breaths heavy. His body felt like a limp noodle his eyes closed as he came down from his high.

Dan felt his cheeks flush shame hitting him as he reached into the nightstand drawer yanking out tissues. He cleaned himself up still so embarrassed.

He couldn’t remember the last time he’d cum so hard.

Dan fell back against the bed after tossing the tissues in the wastebasket.

Was he some kind of pervert? Getting off to you like this. You were supposed to just be friends. Friends didn’t jack off while thinking about each other.

That was the problem though. He wanted to be more than friends.

He took a deep breath making a quick decision. He would do whatever it took to be more than friends.


	2. Is It Still An Orgy For One If There's Two People?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You asked for it. I delivered. Dan's fantasy comes true.

Dan found himself feeling like a bundle of frazzled furled nerves the very next day. It was as though he was a ball of frantic anxious energy, practically bouncing in place as he headed into the Grump Space.

He felt utterly and completely ridiculous for being so damn nervous.

Dan had asked plenty of girls out on dates plenty of times before. In reality he knew why he was such a giant mess though.

You weren’t just any girl.

You were [Y/N], the girl he’d spent months pining for. You were the gorgeous girl who made him feel like an awkward mess anytime you threw a sweet smile his way. You were the girl who told him cheesy jokes that made him grin and burst into giggles like a total dork. You were the girl who listened to music with him in the car and sang along at the top of your lungs with him. You were the girl who gave him that same shy sunny smile every morning as he walked into work. You were the girl who had taken him to eat Greek and Ethiopian food encouraging him to try new dishes so far out of his comfort zone. You were the shy sweet girl who he’d worked so hard to befriend. You were the kind of girl he could take home to his mom and dad and feel proud of it. You were the girl who the rest of the Grumps teased him so relentlessly for having such an obvious big fat stupid crush on.

You were the girl who he’d jacked off to fantasizes of ravishing just the night before.

He felt like such a giant total sleazy pervert.

The feeling was only magnified by what he’d done this morning. He’d woken up with a boner.

He was unsure if it had been a morning boner or a nervous boner or perhaps a combination of both. Usually he’d ignore a case of morning wood or anxiety wood or a no reason boner or whatever you wanted to call it. He would give it some time to go down on its own. He may even resort to taking a cold shower if it just wasn’t going down.

He’d been unable to stop himself though. His thoughts of his plans for today flooded his mind as he let his imagination take hold.

Before he had time to think about it he’d spit in his hand and reached down pleasuring himself to thoughts of fucking you from behind while you bent over his desk at work.

Dan had zero idea what had gotten into him. He felt like a teenager again; so relentlessly horny jacking it to thoughts of a pretty girl he was crushing on.

He couldn’t help but to think that if you had any idea what he had done you would be so mortified. If you knew that he’d masturbated to thoughts of you, not once, but twice, you’d probably never speak to him again. You would think he was a giant pervert. You would be disgusted.

Dan took a few deep breaths trying to meditate as much as he could in his car in the parking lot. He did everything he could to shove these thoughts from his brain.

He never had to tell you about what he had done. He could keep it his shameful little secret forever.

He continued to concentrate on his breathing silently reminding himself that he had to calm down. He had to be cool and collected.

He needed to stay cool if he wanted to pull off what he was about to attempt.

Dan continued to take deep breaths trying to work up his nerve to walk through the door into the Grump Space and do the one thing he’d promised himself he would do today.

He did his best to ignore the little voice in the back of his head that told him this was a stupid idea. The little voice told him that he was an idiot to even think about asking you on a date. The voice told him that you would reject him the second he asked you out. The voice insisted that you didn’t see him as anything more than a friend.

Dan shook his head as though the action would knock the voices of doubt from his brain. He was determined to do this. He was determined to see this through.

He wanted you and Leigh Daniel Avidan was the kind of guy that worked for the things he wanted.

Dan pasted a small smile on his face trying to pretend he felt much more confident than he actually did, as he strolled into the Grump Space.

You looked up from your usual spot at the front desk shooting Dan the same sweet smile you gave him every time he walked into the office. “Hey Danny.”

“M-Morning [Y/N]” Dan blurted out cursing himself for his slight stuttering moment.

He stood at the desk rolling on the balls of his feet as he tried to work up his confidence to say what he’d come here to say.

You raised a well-manicured eyebrow a bit dumbfounded as to why Dan seemed to be loitering at your desk looking pale as a ghost and lost in his own head. “You okay Danny?”

“Uh…I uh, I have something I need to ask you.” Dan blurted out mentally kicking himself. He was sure he sounded like an awkward fourteen-year-old instead of a grown thirty-nine-year-old man.

Dan cleared his throat quick to speak again before he lost his nerve to follow through with this. “I wanted to know…do you want, would you like…to grab some dinner with me tonight?…I mean, as uh…would you like to go on a date with me tonight, to dinner?”

You stared up at him wide eyed completely taken by surprise by this question. Dan cleared his throat again shame and regret flooding him. That voice in his head was right, you were about to reject him.

He opened his mouth ready to spill out apologies before he just went on home and hid from this entire situation in hopes that you would forget about any of this ever happening.

He didn’t have a chance to speak though as you spoke finally snapping out of your shock. “I would really like that Dan…yes, I would like to go on a date with you.”

Dan felt a smile cross his features all the regret fading from his body. You were saying yes. You weren’t rejecting him.

“Okay, okay. So, I’ll pick you up at seven…from your place?”

“Yeah. That sounds great.” You replied hoping that your cheeks weren’t flushing as bright pink as you feared.

You had never in your wildest dreams imagined the day would come where Dan would actually ask you out on a real legit date.

Sure, you had gone out together plenty but it had always been just as friends. There had never been a romantic reasoning behind any of it. You had always just been buddies who hung out, you just happened to be of the opposite sex. You hadn’t put too much thought into it. Dan had plenty of friends who just so happened to be women. He was a people person at his core. He had tons of friends from all walks of life both male and female.

You had always assumed that Dan saw you as just another friend. In a way you had just decided to count your blessings and consider yourself lucky to have his friendship.

He’d tried so hard going out of his way to develop a friendship with you when you had first started working here.

You had always been a bit of a wallflower to be honest. You tended to isolate yourself. You tried to say that you were just introverted, but to be honest it was just that you were so painfully shy. You had never been the type to know what to say or act in new social situations.

You had only landed this job out of Vernon’s kindness. Vernon was an acquaintance of yours, or well he called himself a friend. You hadn’t really thought that you were friends, given your own meek tendencies and tendency to hide from opportunities to form friendships.

Vernon was someone who had gone out of his way to befriend you and show you some kindness. You lived a few apartments down from him and you had exchanged pleasantries on occasion. You had made small talk in the elevators. You had chatted in the laundry room downstairs by the main offices.

When you’d been let go from your last job Vernon had found you having a weak moment crying in the parking lot of your apartment complex from frustration from your situation. Vernon had offered you a way to get back on your feet. You had office skills and the Grump Space could always use a few helping hands Vernon had insisted. He was sure he could get his boss Arin to maybe give you a job even if it was only part time.

Vernon had followed through on his promise. Arin had given you a call and asked you to come in for an interview. You’d been hired as a full-time position working in the office. It was an interesting job to say the least . You had appreciated the friendships you had developed here far more than you were sure anyone would ever know.

You had been surprised by how welcoming everyone had been as Suzy had lead you around the office on your first day making introductions for you and showing you your new workplace.

Dan had caught your attention rather quickly. He was hard to miss; a tall lanky man with a head of massive wild curls. Once you had gotten over the shock of his height and the mess of curls on his head you couldn’t help but to notice his smile. He had one of those smiles that just lit up the room.

He was handsome of course too. You had heard him describe himself; he didn’t speak highly of himself. He called himself scrawny, nerdy, awkward, weird thumbed, and funny looking. You thought he was out of his mind not to be able to see what you saw.

Sure, he did have weird thumbs, and he was a total nerd. He was scrawny and at times he could be a little awkward. He was sweet though, funny, kind, creative, and talented.

You had learned that he had a bit of a reputation of being kind of a ladies man in the sense that he bounced around from girlfriend to girlfriend never comfortable with settling down for long. Needless to say upon learning this you had sort of written off any attraction you had felt for him.

Danny didn’t seem to be like the type to date a girl long term. It wasn’t a slight against him. It was just part of who he was, you had told yourself. You didn’t look down on him for his reputation. Some people just didn't like to settle down and that was completely okay.

You had told yourself that you were just thankful for his friendship. You had reminded yourself to never fool yourself into wishing for more. You had told yourself the same thing your grandmother used to tell you when you had some silly crush on some Rockstar or actor; "a fish can fall in love with the bird but where would they build their nest?"

You were a fish and Dan was a bird. That was okay. The fish and the bird could just be friends and leave it at that.

You had told yourself to just be happy with a friendship. You owed it to Dan to be grateful for his friendship.

Your first few weeks in the Grump Space had been a little rough for you. You had found yourself withdrawing just the tiniest bit. Everyone seemed to be such a tight knit group after all. You felt like such an outsider.

Dan had been the one to change that for you. He had been so eager to get you to open up a little and come out of your shell.

He had been so eager to befriend you; no questions asked.

In the end he had managed to yank you out of the hard stony shell you’d built up around yourself. In the end you had found so many friendships here.

In the end you had found yourself sporting a huge crush on Dan Avidan.

Suzy had noticed of course, She had tried to push Dan and you together, but of course you both were too stubborn to admit that you thought of each other as anything other than friends.

Suzy of course teased you; pointing out that if you only thought of Dan as a friend then why did you keep that silly gift he’d given you for a secret Santa on your desk? It was a dumb little thing; a little squishy hippo that farted when you squeezed it. What about the stuffed animal hippo he’d given you for your birthday along with all that baklava; the stuffed hippo rested on your dresser in your bedroom at home.

You had tried to push back against Suzy’s questions. You only kept the silly little hippo on your desk because it made everyone laugh. Arin loved squeezing it making it fart. You only kept the hippo on your dresser at home because that’s where you kept the few stuffed animals you held onto from childhood.

It had nothing at all to do with the fact that you’d found Dan’s gifts quite thoughtful and amazingly sweet. He had actually remembered how you had lingered at the hippo exhibit on the little trip to the zoo everyone had gone on a month after you’d started working at the Grump Space.

You had noticed Dan that noticed quite a few things about you; your love of hippos, your adventurous tastes in food, your soft spot for 80s music, your love of the color blue, your sweet-tooth.

You had tried to tell yourself that he only noticed these things because he was a good friend.

Could it even be possible that perhaps he saw you as more than a friend? He had asked you on a date after all. So maybe there was a chance to move past friendship into something so much more?

You knew that whatever happened tonight would change your relationship with Dan Avidan forever.

Dan of course was just as lost in his own thoughts. He knew tonight was a huge game changer. He had made the first big move of changing his relationship with you. Now all he had to do was pull of a first date with you without fucking everything up.

As he headed back to his office he couldn’t wipe the dopey smile off his face his excitement about your date threatening to burst at the seams.

Tonight, was the night where everything would change.

…………………………………………………………………….

You laughed your hand clasping over your own mouth trying to quiet your own guffaw as not to attract the attention of the other diners in the little bistro Dan had taken you to.

Once you felt that you had recovered from your giggling fit enough to actually form a sentence you uncovered your mouth sending Dan an incredulous look. “You are so full of crap. You never wrestled an alligator. There’s no freaking way that that it is a true story. I may have been born on a Monday but it wasn’t this Monday Danny.”

Dan snorted at your Monday comment shaking his head as he yanked out his cell phone searching through his photos for the photo that would prove his story. “No, I’m not. I’m telling the truth. Seriously. I have a photo.”

Dan looked a bit too smug as he finally located the photo holding his phone up to your face. “Here see proof it really happened.”

You leaned in studying the photo stunned to see that Dan was in fact being honest. The Danny in the photo was much younger of course. His hair was much shorter. He had a nervous smile on his face and a dazed out look in his eyes. He was wearing a black and red sports Jersey, and old pair of faded blue jeans, and black sneakers. He was in fact straddling an alligator his butt on it’s back his hands clasped over the creature’s mouth.

You stared up at him your mouth gaped open in shock. The photo had provided far more questions than answers.

The questions spilled from your lips dumbfounded by the photo he’d just shown you. “How did you even get into that situation? Why do you have a photo of it? Is this just something you keep on your phone? What the hell were you even thinking?”

Dan snickered shoving his phone back into his jacket pocket as he answered your litany of questions. “I was visiting the Everglades with some friends of mine when I was like twenty. We went to one of those tourist trap places, that was run by this redneck. It was like this boat tour thing and then you went back to this alligator enclosure where you could look at all the gators they had caged up. I was stoned out of my head. So, this redneck comes out and he’s like who wants to wrestle this alligator? And my dumbass friend was like hey uh my buddy Dan does! So, I have like all these tourists looking at me like yeah do it. I was totally put on the spot. Like I said I was really stoned.”

He paused taking a bit sip of his Pepsi before speaking again. “So, I couldn’t be like no that’s not what I want at all. So, I was just like okay I guess I’ll do it. I got the alligator’s mouth shut which was the trick of it all. They have great force biting down but none in opening their mouths. The handler at least helped me shut the thing’s mouth…. didn’t want a lawsuit on his hands ya know? My friend took the photo super quick and I was grinning, but It was like this nervous freaked out grin. I was scared shitless the alligator would straight up murder me. I have the photo of it on my phone because no one believes me. It’s on my cloud so yeah, I don’t just carry it around. I wasn’t thinking at all, like I said I was stoned. I was a huge stoner for a long long time…. like fifteen years. I did some pretty stupid things. That’s one of the dumbest things I’ve done.”

He giggled spotting the look on your face. You were still staring at him dumbfounded. He gave you a sly grin not helping but to speak. “So, I told you the dumbest thing I’ve done. What about you?”

You shook your head your own giggle spilling from your lips. “I can’t say I’ve ever done anything that crazy but…”

You didn’t have the chance to complete your statement as the waiter approached the table leaning down and interrupting you. “I’m sorry guys, but we’re going to be closing soon.”

Dan and you both felt your cheeks flush realizing you’d been sitting here practically the whole night. You had finished eating a long time ago, but then you had dessert and then you had ordered some soda refills.

You had just gotten so lost in conversation that you hadn’t realized how much time had passed.

Dan was fast to pull out his wallet handing his debit card over for the bill to be paid. He sent you a small smile as he spoke. “Guess I better get you home.”

“Yeah, guess so.” You replied not exactly thrilled.

You didn’t want the night to end yet.

You took a deep breath deciding to just speak up and take a chance. “Maybe…you could hang out at my place….ya know, play some Zelda maybe…some Windwaker or maybe just watch Netflix or something…have some tea.”

Dan couldn’t stop the smile from spreading across his lips as he nodded his head his heart doing a little dance. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

The ride back to your place was filled with laughter and lots of singing along to the radio.

Dan followed you into your tiny apartment as you flipped the lights on. You tossed your purse down on the floor shooting Dan a small nervous smile as you spoke. “Make yourself at home. I’ll put a kettle on.”

Dan nodded his head doing as you said. He tossed his jacket down onto your sofa his eyes taking in the space.

The apartment was modest but you’d made the best of the space. You had decorated the living room with bright paper lanterns hanging from the ceiling and a bright blue rug. You’d thrown a colorful afghan blanket over the back of your grey sofa. There were a few photos hanging up on the walls though Dan didn’t see anything that resembled family photos.

He made a silent mental note to ask you more about your family. You’d always been secretive in talking about that. It was just another layer of wall you’d built around yourself it seemed.

Dan could admit he was impressed as he spotted the collection of gaming systems shoved into a shelf by the tv. You were clearly very much into video games. He couldn’t help but to be a bit envious as he spotted all the old old school NES games you had. He would have never guessed you were so into old school Nintendo.

He spotted the shelf on the other side of your tv taking note of several DVDs. It was clear you were really into movies.

He guessed you really were the type to shut yourself away and escape through games and movies. He could admit he wouldn’t mind being shut away with you, if you’d allow it.

Dan took a chance making his way to your kitchen his eyes not helping but to admire your form. You’d worn a soft blue sundress that hugged your body so perfectly. He could admit he’d admired the way it hugged your body more than once during the night.

Though you weren’t wearing the black sundress he’d fantasized you would wear, he had to say he liked the blue dress just fine.

He cleared his throat as he approached you, you turning to give him a soft smile a nervous laugh leaving your lips. “So, what kind of tea are you in the mood for? I have so many different kinds. There’s Earl Gray, Peach, Peppermint, Green Tea, Hibiscus, Sleepy time, Lemongrass, Apple Cinnamon, I’m sure I have like a million more too.”

“Peach sounds pretty good.” Dan replied having to admit that he was probably just as nervous as you.

The night had been amazing so far. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d gotten on so well with someone on a date. It had been a long time since he’d had a date go this well. He was almost afraid of screwing it all up somehow.

Dan stood beside you as you filled the little green kettle in your hand with water placing it gently on the stove. He spoke up trying hard to not sound as nervous as he felt. “So have you lived in this apartment for long?….I know Vernon has lived a few doors down from you for a few years now.”

You tucked a stray strand of hair behind your ear as you spoke answering his question. “About five years now. I moved in right after I moved out to LA.”

Dan nodded his head a bit entranced by the smell of your perfume; you smelled like Jasmine with a hint of patchouli underneath it and a few other scents his mind couldn’t place they were flowery, sweet.

He’d heard Suzy and you talking about perfume once. Usually you wore something that smelled like roses and sandalwood called Botanic Blush. He could remember exactly what you said you wore on special occasions though. It was something called Flowerbomb.

Dan had googled Flowerbomb and it was pretty pricey coming in at ninety five bucks a bottle. He could see why you only wore it on special occasions.

He could admit though that he found the smell almost intoxicating. His brain couldn’t help but to pipe up that he’d buy you a freaking bathtub filled with the pricey perfume as long as he got to smell it.

Dan took another chance deciding to speak up now. “You look beautiful. I know I said that earlier tonight, but I meant it…you really do look amazing.”

You felt your cheeks flush turning to face him as you spoke your voice soft. “Thank you. You look great too…you always do.”

Dan let out a small laugh not helping but to be a bit self-deprecating as he replied to your compliment. “I don’t. I’m a scrawny dork with weird gigantic thumbs and a crazy fro.”

You took yourself by surprise leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to his cheek your voice gentle as you reassured him. “I think you’re handsome. You might be kind of scrawny and a dork, but I don’t mind it. I like your weird thumbs….who cares if they’re big? If anyone has anything shitty to say about it then they aren’t worth your time. I like your crazy curls. I think they’re adorable.”

Dan turned to face you his lips sliding along yours your praise of him taking him totally off guard. His heart was screaming at him to kiss you and that’s exactly what he was doing.

This kiss took you off guard but you couldn’t stop yourself from kissing back after a moment of hesitation.

His arms wrapped around your waist pulling you close to him. Your hand came up to rest against his cheek your other arm wrapping around him clutching onto the back of his shirt as your kisses grew more impassioned.

Once the need for oxygen became too much to ignore you pulled from one another not letting go of the embrace you’d found yourselves locked in.

You spoke unable to deny the absolute lust running straight through you. “My bedroom is the first door on the right down the hall.”

Dan took the hint reaching behind you to shut off your stove before taking your hand in his leading you from the room.

His lips found yours the second you entered your bedroom shutting the door behind you. Dan wasted no time to back you against your bed the both of you falling back into it. You both found yourselves giggling a bit against one another’s lips as you struggled to both kick off your shoes off without parting from the kiss.

Dan wanted to sing as he finally kicked his tennis shoes and socks off your open toed silver pumps thankfully coming off rather easily.

He maneuvered you back into the bed pushing the bright yellow comforter aside so you could rest against the pale grey bedsheets and plush pillows.

He pulled from your lips pressing kisses down the side of your neck leaving soft love bites in his wake. You ran your hands up the back of his shirt your hands caressing his warm skin soft sighs spilling from your lips as he continued to run his lips and teeth along every bit of skin he could reach.

You reached the hem of his shirt causing Dan to pull back allowing you to pull the t-shirt up and over his head. You let out a soft moan admiring his torso. Yes he was thin, but he was by far the sexiest man you were sure you had ever laid eyes on. It was clear that he manscaped. You couldn’t help but to love the little patch of hair he’d left on his pale chest.

You took a deep breath reaching down to the hem of your dress pulling it up and over your body tossing the garment across the room. You turned back to look at Dan his dark eyes filled with an unmistakable lust as he stared down at you.

You had worn a nicer bra and pantie set from your small collection of lingerie. You could admit that you may have picked out the pale lacy blue remembering Dan say that he loved that exact shade of pale blue. You had wanted to match the blue dress you’d worn tonight. You could admit that you may have dressed for this date with Dan’s favorites in mind.

Dan took in the sight of you it by far the prettiest thing he’d ever seen; you staring up at him wide eyed and innocent dressed in a bra and the flimsiest of panties. He spoke his voice lowering with need. “So much better than I imagined.”

You giggled your lips sliding along his unable to top yourself from teasing him. “You’ve imagined?”

Dan kissed back a chuckle of his own leaving his lips. “So much babygirl. You have no idea.”

“Oh I think I do. I’ve imagined this too.” You admitted this confession working a moan from Dan’s lips.

He’d been so afraid you’d be disgusted that he’d had fantasizes about you, but it turned out you had been fantasizing about him as well. God, you were going to be the death of him.

His lips found yours again your tongues dancing against one another as you wrapped your arms around Dan’s shoulders allowing him to press back against you.

You sighed pleasure coursing through you as Dan began to grind gently almost hesitantly clearly wanting to treat you with great care.

You could feel that he was hard straining against the denim of his jeans. The sight of you in a bra and panties had clearly gotten quite the reaction out of him. You felt yourself smile preening just the slightest bit knowing you’d gotten to him so clearly making him so hard.

Dan pulled from your lips his voice husky as he allowed himself to grind a bit harder than he’d previously dared. “God, you’re so gorgeous.”

He paused pressing another kiss to your lips your tongues sliding along one another’s as he spoke again a groan spilling from his lips. “So fucking sexy.”

You whimpered too lost in the feel of him grinding against you to form words. If he felt this good grinding against you how good would he feel inside of you?

Dan reached behind you unclasping your bra struggling with the clasp a bit at first not helping but to feel like he was in his early twenties again awkwardly trying to unclasp a bra so unexperienced.

He wanted to cheer as he finally managed to work the stubborn clasps loose sliding the bra off and tossing it across the room.

You resisted the urge to cover yourself as he stared down at your exposed breasts his voice a low moan. They were so incredible; full and soft and so ready for his wet mouth. “So perfect.”

He locked his lips over a breast his tongue sliding eagerly along your nipple the bud hardening under his skilled tongue.

Your eyes closed your head falling back soft sighs and moans slipping from you as Dan nibbled and sucked on your breast. He pulled back your breast leaving his mouth with a wet pop. He wasted no time to move to the other breast treating it with the exact same treatment.

He began to grind against you again his mind reeling with total lust. This was so much better than all of his fantasizes combined. You were so soft and warm and beautiful. He was never going to be able to get enough of you. He wanted this forever. He never wanted this to end and he hadn’t even gotten inside of you yet.

You slid a hand down between you trying to unclasp his belt one handed the process difficult. Dan took lead his hands reaching down to join you in your efforts his belt easily coming undone his jeans following in suit.

You slid his jeans down him eagerly kicking the denim down shaking his hips to slide them from his hips and his long legs somehow managing to do it without parting his lips from your breast.

You sighed moaning as he ran his teeth along your nipple working the little bud to a hardened peak his tongue easily manipulating it causing waves of pleasure to wash over you. Was it possible to cum from breast play alone? You had to wonder.

You whimpered as he pulled from your breast a giggle escaping his lips Dan amused by your clear frustration. “Easy babygirl. There’s something else I want to try.”

You furrowed your brow not having a chance to question him as he began to press kisses down your torso his breath hot against your skin.

“Oh.” The little noise left you as he came face to face with your covered center his breath hot against you.

Dan giggled again loving your reaction. You were so sensitive. It made him so painfully hard he was sure he might just burst the second he got inside of you.

Dan hooked his fingers into the lace hem of your panties pulling them down your legs and tossing them across the room to join your discarded bra.

You felt your cheeks burn bright pink as he spread your legs wide exposing all of you to him. You had quit waxing years ago choosing instead to just shave your bikini line and trim your hair down. Your ex had always made you get a full Brazilian wax and after he’d broken your heart you had rebelled by dropping the grooming habits he’d enforced upon you.

A self-conscious little voice in your head couldn’t help but to sound out fearing that Dan would be like your ex. What if he was disgusted by the sight?

Your fears melted as Dan spoke totally entranced by the sight of you bare and opened up ready for him. “Shit baby, you’re so wet. I can see it. I haven’t even done anything and you’re so ready. You’re such a mess. Fuck, I wish you could see this.”

You moaned his praise making your heart sing and your center clinch. You spoke surprised by how sultry your voice had grown. “It’s all for you Danny.”

“Fuck.” Dan groaned wanting nothing more than to dive right in.

He felt his cheeks flush catching you off guard by the request that left his lips. “Do you have a hair tie?”

He spoke again a little amused by your stunned questioning expression. “I want to pull my hair back…it might get in the way of what I want to do to you.”

You opened the nightstand drawer beside you your fingers fumbling through the mess until you found a spare hair tie.

You practically threw it at him causing him to giggle as you slammed the drawer shut. Dan shook his head amused by the glittery silver little hair tie you’d handed him. It was better than nothing he guessed.

He leaned back on his knees pulling his hair back tight exposing more of his handsome face. You moaned clearly able to see the tent in his boxers exposing that he was just as ready as you.

Dan didn’t give you any warning as he dropped back down to his belly his tongue sliding into eagerly. He pulled your legs to rest over his shoulders allowing him to press his mouth against your pussy. He moaned at the taste of you hitting his tongue sweet and sour and so perfect.

Your hips thrust forward bucking under his ministrations as his tongue lapped at you at a languid pace taking his time enjoying the reactions he was pulling from you.

Your fingers dug against his scalp his curls pulled back unable to protect his head from your grasp.

Dan hissed at the pain wondering if perhaps he should have left his hair down so you could pull it. Another time he told himself, and there would so be another time.

He let his tongue swipe over your hardened nub the action working a cry from you. “Oh, God, Danny, oh fuck.”

Dan had the audacity to snicker at your reaction allowing his tongue to flick at your clit again working more cries from you.

He alternated against little flicks against your clit to laps against your center using the flat of his tongue to stroke your hot pussy.

You worked up the nerve to stare down at him your eyes connecting with his dark lust filled eyes. He continued to work your pussy a moan leaving his lips showing that he was enjoying this as well.

He was so good at this. God, how was he so good at this?

Dan yanked his boxers down to his knees his mouth never leaving your center. His erection flopped up against his belly with a wet slap his pre cum smearing against his pale skin.

He reached down stroking himself a few times to relieve the pressure building up within him. He had to have you soon, but he wanted to make you cum with his mouth first. He needed you to cum.

He began to suck at your clit for all he was worth knowing it was probably a sure fire way to get you there fast.

Your legs shuddered as he continued to suck on the swollen little nub getting you so close. You spoke the words choking out of you. “Please Danny…please. So close.”

Dan groaned stroking himself harder as he sucked harder his other hand reaching up his fingers sliding into your heat your soaked pussy clinching down on his three digits.

He thrusted his fingers causing you to moan harder your fingers digging into his scalp more. You were almost there you were so close.

Dan crooked his fingers hitting your g spot the action causing you to come unglued. You came hard your hips rocking against Dan’s mouth and fingers humping your way through your orgasm.

Dan lapped up your release pulling his fingers from you as you came down from your high. You peered down at him moaning as he placed his fingers in his mouth sucking your wetness from them.

He pulled his hand from his cock before he slid back up your body you catching sight of his hard cock ready for you. You felt breathless as you took in the sight of his cock; reddened leaking pre cum. He was long coming in at 7 and ¾ slightly curved upward at the head. He was circumcised of course. But what caught you by shock was the thickness of him. He was far thicker than you’d imagined he would be.

Dan spoke hoping he wasn’t totally killing the moment. “Do you want condoms babygirl?…or ya know…are you on the pill? What do you want?”

You bit at your bottom lip suddenly becoming a bit bashful. Dan chuckled at this spotting the clear shyness written across your face. “Come on baby, no reason to be embarrassed. Tell me what you want my love.”

You gasped the last part of his statement catching you off guard. My love, you could get used to that.

You worked up the courage to speak. “Condoms are in the nightstand.”

Dan opened the bottom drawer his eyes widening as he spotted what was clearly a vibrator thick and pink. Dan couldn’t help but to moan at the sight. Had you used this when you’d had those fantasizes about him?

You felt your cheeks turn a dark shade of red at this discovery.

You managed to speak your voice coming out in a frantic squeak. “Condoms are in the top drawer in a tin box.”

Dan snickered shutting the drawer his voice a little teasing. “You are so in for it once I get in you babygirl. Fuck, I’m going to be thinking about you using that thing in my dreams.”

You felt your cheeks grow darker tempted to cover your face with your hands. Dan chuckled loving how shy you were. It was adorable and he had to hope he’d have more opportunities to find ways to make you blush.

He managed to find the box you’d described opening it up amused to find you’d bought one of those sampler packs that had several types of condoms to chose from. He hated to admit that he felt a wave of jealousy hit him as he spotted a few missing condoms.

He pushed back the jealousy telling himself that he would be the one using the rest of the condoms in this box.

He managed to locate a simple latex condom ripping the packet open and sliding the rubber down over his length pinching the reservoir at the tip. He shoved the box back into your drawer snapping the drawer shut.

Dan took himself in his hand sliding his member along your pussy your soaked center easily lubricating him. You hissed at the contact. It wasn’t enough. You needed more.

Dan was apparently intent on teasing you taking his sweet time to slide along your slit ignoring his own desire to slam right into you.

You spoke your voice needy. “Please Dan. Please Danny.”

“Please what my love?” Dan teased continuing to slide along your slit too slowly.

You whimpered realizing he wasn’t going to let you get away with not being blunt about what exactly you wanted from him.

You spoke ignoring any shyness ready to make him moan this time as you decided to be as blunt and as crude as possible. “I want you to fuck me Danny.”

“oh, shit. Fuck [Y/N]” Dan moaned the request music to his ears.

You teased him unable to stop yourself. “That’s what I want.”

Dan chuckled taking your request seriously sliding into you his length stretching you as he slid down to the hilt.

He kept still for a brief moment wanting to give you time to adjust. You were so tight around him, so relentlessly tight and hot. He could spend forever here inside of you your heat squeezing the life right out of him.

He began to rock against you resting on his elbows your arms wrapping around his waist. You caressed his warm skin as he grinded against you working up a wonderful friction between you back and forth, in and out, up and down.

He felt so good. You couldn’t stop yourself from vocalizing it. “So good Dan…you’re soooo good. Oh god.”

Dan groaned nodding his head as he rocked a little faster. He wasn’t going to last long. You were so tight and he’d wanted this for so long. “So tight baby, so good my love, soooo good.”

You locked your legs around his hips encouraging him to move even quicker his skin slapping against yours as he thrusted in and out of you.

You slid one hand down in between you working your clit as he moved inside of you doubling down on the pleasure.

Dan moaned peering down at the sight his cock throbbing. “Fuck baby, that’s it. Show me what you like, show Danny what his baby likes.”

You whimpered at his praise the petnames making you tighten even more. His baby, god, you wanted to be his baby.

You spoke unable to stop yourself. “I’m yours Danny. All yours. Always yours.”

Dan groaned the words sending a wave of lust and adoration straight through him. He began to rock harder wanting to get you there before he lost it himself.

He could feel his balls drawling closer to his body a sign that his orgasm was impending rather rapidly. He kept his eyes locked on yours the intimacy of the act not frightening him the way it would have with any other woman. “So fucking beautiful, Shit, my love. I’m yours [Y/N] Fuck, I’m yours.”

You whined rubbing your clit faster his words pushing you on. You were close so close. You began to rub yourself in circular motions your center tightening as Dan continued to thrust.

Your headboard had begun to beat against the wall probably pissing your neighbors off to no end, but neither Dan nor you could make yourselves care the both of you trying to reach your ends both so determined to make the other cum.

Your end hit you hard your center tightening down onto Dan’s length your back arching. Dan groaned as he felt it your body was drawling him in farther and farther squeezing him so tight he thought he might burst.

He thrusted through your orgasm you pulling your hand from your over sensitive clit. His thrusts began to grow sloppy and rough his own orgasm coiling up within him.

The pressure built within him until it burst his cock twitching as he came hard pouring his release into the condom.

He collapsed against you your tight body milking his release it continuing to spurt into the condom.

You ran a hand up and down Dan’s back lazily your lips finding one another the passion still there even now that you had both cum.

Dan reluctantly pulled up and out of you his member having softened. He pulled the condom from him as he fell onto his back.

You barely had the energy to speak nodding to the side of the bed. “Wastebasket on your right.”

Dan tied the condom off tossing it into the little wastebasket his body feeling like a limp noodle right now.

He turned to face you pulling you up against him causing you to turn and face him. You giggled as he ran a hand through your hair giving you a dopey sweet smile. “Hi.”

“Hi yourself.” You teased his lips sliding along yours.

You both began to grow sleepy Dan wrapping his arms around you holding you close. You wrapped and arm around him stroking his back as you began to allow sleep to take hold.

Dan managed to speak wanting to get this out before he allowed sleep to take over. “I know this is an awkward time to ask….but I want to be your boyfriend.”

You giggled your lips sliding along his as you teased him. “I already told you I’m yours Danny. Of course, I’ll be your girlfriend.”

Dan giggled as well his heart so filled with joy. “And I’m yours.”

He watched you as you faded off to sleep the both of you knowing you’d be together from this night forward.

Dan smiled his own eyes closing one final thought flying through his head. Reality was so much better than his fantasizes.


End file.
